


New daddy?

by Ambreignsonly



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Kindergarten, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambreignsonly/pseuds/Ambreignsonly
Summary: "You deserve to be happy again daddy."Or when Joelle decide that his father and Dean should be together.





	1. Chapter 1

Roman didn't really had to go inside with his daughter to the kindergarten because she was old enough to take her bag from the car to the small place where he left her for the day. Galina, his ex, found this place 4 years ago and she went with Joelle, well since Joelle was only 3 years old it makes sense, but now she was 7 and didn't want to be accompanied by his dad. Joelle never had a problem with the guy that kept her during the day so he never met the guy. He knew his name was Dean and Joelle liked him, a lot. She said that he was nice and funny and that he listened to her and he was fair with every kids. She said that she liked him so Roman never bothered to talk to the guy.

 

Roman wasn't prepare for what his daughter was going to say after that. She said that the guy, Dean, explained to her that sometime parents can be two mom or two dad and that it's okay that way too. She said that Dean want to be with a man so if he have a family they are going to be 2 dads. Then she throw the bomb.  
"So I said to him that my dad wanted that too and that you could be two dads together. And he said that he never met you before. I want you to meet him dad. You could be friend or Dean could be my new daddy if you like him." She said that with so much hope in her eyes that Roman could not say no. 

"Yeah we could meet, I don't see a reason why not... " Roman said slowly and the smile on her baby's face was so satisfying that Roman didn't regret a thing. Well not at first. He thought it would be simple and cool and that at least they could be friend, but fuck, nothing prepared him for that. 

The next day Roman went inside with Joelle and she went straight to a tall guy, about Roman's height maybe an inch taller, well built even if he haves a small waist, his shoulder are wide and that makes him look so good that Roman's throat is completely dry, he is clearly muscled and have messy sandy brown hair and when he turns around and sees Joelle he smiles and there are two dimples and fucking deep blue eyes. Roman can't talks for a good minutes and when Joelle says his name he blushes furiously when he realises he as been staring. Dean smiles at him and Roman does too, he then try to go meet Dean to shake his hand, but well he tried. 

The only thing Roman doesn't like about kids is their fucking toys. They are always in his feet and now is no different he just slide and fall right in front of Dean. On his knees. And when he looks up he his right at eyes level with Dean's crotch, his nose is so close that he can feel the heat coming from Dean . He feels himself blush and not just a bit. He makes it to his feet and take a step back looking away. He can hear his daughter laugh and he turns to looks at her and she at least try to hide her laugh. Dean clear his throat and extend a hand. 

"Nice to meet you Roman I am Dean.." Roman just wants to die right now. He wants to run and hide forever. He looks at Joelle and she mimes to take the hands so he shakes Dean's hand. 

"I'm sorry for that, really it was an accident, I won't bother you more than that, just wanted to say... Hi.." Roman is so uncomfortable that even just talking seems awkward. Dean laugh and wave at him like it's no big deal. Like Roman didn't just fell on his knees in front of him.  
"Hey, don't worry it happens all the time!" Dean makes a funny face realising what he just told then."I mean accident happens and falling because of toy happen frequently you know. " Roman looks at Dean just to makes sure that he is sincere and he seems sincere from what Roman can tell. 

"Still I'm sorry for it, again, anyway I gotta go... Uh thanks.." Roman starts to retire, but Dean calls him at the last second. He asks Joelle to go play with the others and as soon as she is gone, there a bright pink on Dean's cheeks and he seems a little uncomfortable, scratching the back of his neck, but he looks at Roman and smile. 

"Joelle told me you were... You know single and... That you played my team so... I was wondering if... You would like to take a coffee with me sometime? Or a beer or going out... Like would you go on a date with me? "  
Roman's mouth just open and close a few time before he just smiles shyly and says a small, " yeah I'd like to go."  
Dean smiles brightly and his dimples are so cute. 

"Okay, uh, well I was expecting to be rejected, it's quite nice not to be. Uh, when are you free?"  
Roman smiles and looks down feeling his face heat up. "I...euh, I'm free tomorrow, Joelle is going to her mom and I have my day... So uh.. Tomorrow?"  
Dean nod excited "yes, tomorrow's good." Just when Roman thinks the conversation is over Dean takes his phone out of his pocket and gives it to Roman. "Just send yourself a text so we have each other number?" He asks and Roman nods and does just that. They both smile like big idiot till a little boy make them realize that they both have better thing to do than stay there.  
Dean felt a little tug on his shirt and looks down to see the little boy there. 

"What's wrong Sammy?" He said that so softly that Roman felt his inside melt.  
"Are we going to play outside today? Can we? Can we ? Please!?"  
Dean laugh and smile at Sammy. "Yes we are going to play outside, Sammy, we are just waiting on Kevin to go"  
The little boy smiles brightly and jumps a little, clearly excited by the new. He then runs from where he came from and they can hear him tells the new to the others.  
Roman smiles and looks at Dean shyly, realizing that he should go.  
"Uh, I better get going, you know... Uh, you clearly are working and I have to go too...And uh tomorrow night...I'll see you tomorrow, have a ...good day Dean"  
"Yeah, sorry for keeping you here, have a good day you too..." 

They both just stand there for a minute before Roman takes a step back. "Right better get going for real. Bye Dean."  
Dean smiles and waves him good bye. When Roman got into his car he lets his head fall on the steering, hearing a loud sound that startled him he jump and his looks up blushing deeply when he realizes that the sound was the hooter of his car. He looks to the window to see Dean there and he is laughing. Roman waves at him and gets the hell out of there. The day is really long, his job isn't what he wanted to do. He haves to work with his father in the family business and sometime it affects their relationship, they fight or disagree and sometime the relation is a bit difficult when they see each other out of business because his father always bring the work back on the table. Roman wanted to be a teacher, probably PE teacher, he loved kids and sports. His dad didn't want him to be any other thing than a businessman so he never had the chance to try. The worst was when he had to do over time on the week end. His ex was just waiting for him to makes a mistake to ask for the custody and Roman's father didn't seem to understand the situation. When he could finally go he felt released. Roman took Joelle on the way back home, talking a bit with Dean while Joelle was getting ready. When they were back home Joelle had a small talk with Roman. 

"So? How do you find him?" Joelle asked with big innocent eyes.  
"He is nice and funny, just like you said Jojo."  
He couldn't say to his 7 years old daughter something like: I find him freaking hot and I would have sex with him any day.  
"Do you like him?" She asked.  
"I don't know yet, theses thing takes time Jojo you know..." He tried to explain. Jojo was a very intelligent girl and she was hungry for knowledge.  
"When do you know then? How do you know that you love someone?"  
"There isn't a precise time you know, it happens when it happens, you can't control it, sometime it's fast and brutal and other time it takes a lot of time and it happens slowly, just like sleeping, you understand?There isn't a good time or a bad time for love it just happens." She nods and looks at him expecting to have more answers. " I think that you know you love someone when you would do anything for that person, that you think of her often and that you want to be with her all the time, you want to be close to this person. There is more than one way to love someone, just like I love you and I would do everything for you, I love uncle Seth and I like when we can see each other and I loved your mom, I couldn't get her out of my head before. You know you love someone when you feel like a better person around this person, she makes you happy." he tried to explain again and realized that it was difficult to explain thing like that to a little girl. She nodded again and smiled looking at Roman. "I love you too daddy, I hope that you and Dean are going to love each other, because I want you to be happy again."

Roman smiled and felt so proud of his little girl. "I love you so much baby, you make me happy."  
"Yes, I know daddy, but I can feel it sometime."  
"Feel what?" He asked confused.  
She looked at him dead in the eyes with her little hand on his chest, right where Roman's heart was and said: " I can feel it sometime when you are sad, like something or someone is missing here." She pointed his heart and Roman couldn't help, but feel bad, feel bad because his little girl knew that sometime he was sad. "You deserve to be happy again daddy." She added. Roman didn't know what to say so he hugged her and after that the mood was better and they watched a movie together. Then Joelle took a shower and prepared her bag to go to his mom. When he got back home alone Roman never felt so lonely before.


	2. Questioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems like Joelle found a good match..

When he got back home alone Roman never felt so lonely before. When he looked at his phone, there was 2 messages he noticed that it was from 20 minutes ago and from this morning and opened it. 

Unknown number  
'Dean number'   
'Hey Roman, it's Dean, sorry if I bother you, but I was free tonight and I was wondering if you would like to go take a beer with me?'   
Roman added Dean in his contact and his reply was so clear in his head, he wanted to go. So he tapped 'Yeah I'd like to' 

So Dean told him where he was and it wasn't far at all, maybe two minutes, so he walked. He looked for Dean and saw him waiting at a table, with 2 beers. Roman joined him.   
"Hey, Dean."   
Dean jumped."Hey, Roman, uh, sorry was in my head. I ordered a beer for you.."   
Roman sat in front of Dean and took a sip. 

"How was your day?" Dean asked   
"Oh, uh, it was a bit boring, a normal day you know?" Dean laughed. "Of course not you don't know you work with kids. Do you like it? I mean your job, being with kids all day? "   
"I love it, I would like to have a kid myself, but you know it's complicated when you play for this team, so I work with them, never seem like I work I'm happy. What do you do?"   
"Family business, just checking other company, making paper work and meeting, I hate it, never wanted to do that actually, but it's difficult to say no to my father..."   
Dean looked at him curiously. " what did you want to be ?"   
Roman laughed a bit feeling like an idiot. " I wanted to be a teacher, PE teacher, actually. My dad never accepted that. "   
"You should do what you want, you can't live for the other and the other can't live your life." 

The conversation went well, from serious to dumb, to what they liked, from wrestling it wasn't till they were almost alone in the bar that they realized that it was getting late.   
"Fuck it's already close to 1 am, I should get going.." Roman said.  
"Oh, uh yeah, don't let me keep you.." Dean said but he couldn't help but be a little disappointed. Roman didn't really want to go, he didn't want to be alone.  
"Would you, by any chance, want to come home with me? Just to talk? "  
Dean's head snapped up and he looked so hopeful. "You're serious?" Roman nodded." Yeah, hell I would like to go." So they went to Roman's house and they talked almost all night, Dean slept there because he had more than one beer and he was tired. In the morning they had breakfast together and then Dean had to go home to change and took a shower. They decided to meet for diner, at 6 p.m..  
After their date Roman and Dean texted each other when they could, each time they had 5 minutes they texted the other. When Joelle came back from her weekend at her mom's house she saw that something was different. Her dad never was on his phone before and he has that stupid smile when he is using it. 

"Daddy?"   
"Yeah Jojo?"   
"What are you doing on your phone? "   
"Oh, nothing important, sorry baby girl, do you want to watch a movie or some listen to music on the TV? Or do you want to talk?" Roman felt like a bad father for a moment, then he saw the sly smirk on his daughter face and he missed the time where she didn't understand things like that.   
"Daddy?"  
"Yeah?" Roman wasn't sure if he wanted to know what was going on in the little girl's head.   
"Are you happy now? "   
"I'm always happy when you are around baby." He tried to skip the real question, but she just did it again, her little hand on his heart and smiled slyly. "Seems pretty full to me Daddy. You seem more happy and your heart beats faster too."   
"You're making me nervous." He blushed, he fucking blushed. Joelle laughed and looked at him.   
" You love him, daddy it's okay to love someone, sometime it happens fast and brutal remember? You said it yourself. There is no good time for falling in love, you can't control it." She giggled and Roman felt the smile on his face, a soft smile, he was so proud of her. "Yeah, I remember Jojo." 

The next day Joelle had school but she only had to go across the road to go to Dean's house and Dean always waited for the kids to make them cross the road. Roman would take her home when he came back from work. Like always it was a long day at work and he started to think about what Dean had said, 'you can't live for the other and the other can't live your life.' He started to think about going back to school to be a teacher. He checked time and started to put his thing in his bag. 

He went to take Joelle back and when he finally arrived the radio played a song from The Smith, Roman loved that song, 'please please please let me get what i want'. Joelle and Dean were playing cards outside, they were laughing together, Roman felt his heart melt again and he almost made a embarrassing sound, almost. 

Joelle was often the last kid, sometime there was Kevin still here, but often, Joelle would be alone with Dean. Roman watched them, listening to the song playing in back ground and they seemed to have a serious talk now. Joelle clearly just asked a question that took Dean by surprise, but he answered and Joelle seemed pleased with the answer. When the song ended, Roman got out of the car and joined them. Dean and Roman talked a bit while Joelle was putting back the thing she played with and took her things. When they were in the car Joelle thought this was a good time to talk. 

"He loves you back you know? " she said with big eyes looking at her dad.   
"What?" Roman thought he hadn't heard correctly.   
"Today we talked and he asked about you and he wanted to know how you were doing and he had this stupid smile like you have when you text him." She smiles brightly and then laugh when she sees her dad. Roman knows his face his red. He has this stupid smile again, but he is happy. They got home and they talked again while making diner and Joelle told him about her day. They watched TV together and then Joelle went to bed. Not long after that the phone rang, startling him. He answered quickly and it was Galina. 

"I paid Dean today." Galina said as a greeting, it seemed like she wanted to say something more, but she stopped there.   
"Yeah, okay thanks I suppose, it was your turn anyway."   
Roman said confused of why she would calls for that.   
"And he asked me if you were alright and why it wasn't you." She says and it is definitely full of venom.   
"Yeah well JoJo always gave him the money when it was the time for half a year so he maybe thought something happened." He try not to be excited or too happy and thinks he succeeded.   
"Yeah, but now he knows your name. You never care about the guy. Now he asks about you and why it isn't you? So now what you're fucking with Joelle's keeper? "   
Roman felt awkward for a good moment.   
"What? "   
"You're fucking with the guy?"   
"First of all Galina, it isn't your business if that ever happens. Second of all, no I don't fuck with him, but we are getting to know each other and Joelle is aware of it and she agreed. Anyway we are divorced, so I can fuck who I want Galina. If it's all you wanted to know I would like to go to bed now."   
Roman is boiling, he can feels the rage in his belly.   
"Well, it won't stay there. I will have Joelle back you can count on that."

 

Roman hung up, just after that. He calmed down when Dean texted him.   
"Hey... Can we talk?"  
Roman felt panic run cold in his veins. He didn't like the sound of that.

"Yeah of course, just come by my house?"   
"Okay be there in 5"  
Roman waited for Dean and we he finally arrived he felt bad.   
Roman opened the door and Dean came in.   
"Roman I am so sorry. She was there and it's been a while since she came for something like that and I thought you only forgot to give the money to Joelle but when I saw her I panicked and it came out of my mouth bef-"   
Roman laughed relief washing over him.   
"Dean. It's okay she already called, we cleared that. She's a bitch, but it's okay you didn't do anything wrong."   
Dean wanted to cry from happiness.   
"Man, I thought you would be mad and...shit I'm so happy that you aren't mad. "  
"I thought you were going to dump me before it even started."   
"Roman, I think you are the hottest, the smartest, the kindest and the most caring guy I know." Roman felt his face heat up and the stupid smile came back. " and I like to see you blush, even more when I make you blush. I like you, a lot Roman."   
"Is this a confession here Mr. Ambrose? " Roman walked closer to Dean.   
"Oh, I think so Mr. Reigns, do you have a confession for me?" Dean didn't move but smiled slyly.  
"I think I can do that. I would like to kiss you right now, Mr. Ambrose, would you be okay with this?" Roman and Dean were just an inch apart and Dean said a small 'Yes' before kissing Roman by himself. They kissed for a while before a small voice brought them back.   
"Da-...Oh." She wrinkled her nose and looked at both of them.   
"Joelle. Oh my-... Well. Uh... What's going on baby?" Roman says very uncomfortable now.   
"I just couldn't sleep, wanted you to talk me to sleep." She looked at Dean.   
"Yes, sure I will, just go to bed I'm coming Jojo."   
" Okay daddy." She went back in her room and Dean felt so hot he was sure Roman could cook eggs on his chest.   
"I'm so sorry for that, let me just... I'll be back in ten minutes okay?" Roman ran to Joelle's room and he didn't even have one foot in the room that she is talking. 

"So are you finally together?"   
"Uh... No Baby, we are not, not yet... We need to talk about this okay... But right now you need to sleep because you have school tomorrow. "   
She listened to him and went back to bed and Roman talked to her about all sort of thing till she felt asleep, it was always quick, Roman had a deep voice and she said once that she liked to hear it to sleep. When Roman came back, Dean was at the exact same place, his fingers running slowly on his lips and he was in his head.   
"Hey" he said softly to make sure Dean was aware he was there. He looked at Roman and blushed a bit.  
"Hey really sorry for that do you want me to go? We can talk tomorrow if this isn't a good ti-phme"  
Roman kissed him and put his hands on Dean's hips to be closer to him. When the kiss broke Roman smiled. "I don't want you to go anywhere okay? You just stay here and we talk about this?"  
"Yeah, okay sound's good too me."   
"You know, I want this to go well and slow, don't want to rush into this, I know Joelle like you a lot and I don't want her to be sad and... Well, I also like you a lot, so let's just... Go slow okay? " 

Dean agreed, nodding.   
"Yeah, I mean we can kiss and hold hands and go on dates and all that but I really want this to work too and... Yeah, it works for me."   
They fell on that agreement and then they sat and talked for at least 2 hours. Roman talked about his discussion with Galina and about how she wanted the custody, but wasn't here for Joelle during the week. Dean talked about when he was a kid and his bad relationship with his father, before his death. Roman told him that working with his father wasn't so easy because the work was affecting their relation at home. The conversation went on and on.

The week passed and like always Joelle went to her mother for the weekend. Dean and Roman passed the weekend together and they went on multiple date together. This went on for months. Joelle was glad to see her father happy again and Dean was the perfect man to be with her dad. Everything was good. 

Roman wanted to ask Dean to be his boyfriend. He wanted to make love to him and presents him to his parent and finally says to Joelle that they were together. So he knew it would have to be soon, really soon because to be direct Roman really wanted to make love to Dean. Like now. In the restaurant, on that table. He didn't care he just wanted Dean. Everything in his head was just Dean, Dean and Dean. He was a bit uncomfortable in his pant and Joelle was at her mom's house. So he took his chance. 

 

"Dean."   
"Yeah?"   
Dean was looking at Roman, all his attention on him.   
"I want to ask you something for a while now.."   
"Yeah...?"   
Confusion and anxiety was on Dean's face in a second.   
"It's been 6 months since we said we would just.. Keep it like that, but... I was wondering if you would.. You know,uh, be like my boyfriend?"   
"You mean like, officially?" Dean was clearly excited and nervous.   
"Yeah officially my boyfriend."   
"Hell yes, I thought you'd never ask. " Dean laughed and Roman too.   
"Can we... You know... Tonight? Cause I can't tell you how much I want that."   
Dean bites his lips and nods slowly. It's all it took. They never ate that quickly before, but they just both want to go home. 

They made it to the car, but while on the road, Roman's hand is on Dean's thigh, slowly making his way up to Dean's crotch. It's the first time he even touches Dean's dick. He checks quickly if Dean is okay and his face is so beautiful, Roman has to slap himself mentally to stay focused on the road. 

Dean's mouth is open in a quiet moan and his eyes are close trying to focus on the pleasure, but also trying to control himself. This is the first time in 6 months that someone else is touching his dick and even if his jeans and his boxer are between Roman's hand and his cock, it feels so good he almost comes right there. Roman pops the buttons open and Dean help him pushing both his pants and underwear down. Dean's dick is impressive and he is hard and Roman can't help but feel proud and a smirk is on his face before he can't controls it. He takes Dean in his hand and jerks him off slowly then faster to come back to a slow pace. When the pace is slow he teases the head and the noises that Dean is making is driving him crazy. 

"Fuck, Ro-ooh fuck. Roman stop or I'm g-gonna I'm gonna...aaah.."   
Roman just jerks him faster and Dean is squirming on his seat, moaning incoherent thing, but Roman likes to know that he makes Dean feels that way and he loves to hear Dean moan his name.   
"Roman, Ro...ROME! FU-ck. Shit. Oh my...." Dean's breathing is ragged and just when Dean was suppose to cum Roman cuts his orgasm by circling the base of his dick with his index finger and thumb, tightly enough, but not too tight.   
"FUCKER. I hate you I was so close."   
Dean wants to come, but he knows Roman will make him in time.  
"Just didn't want you to come before I'm inside of you, oh and also not in the car. "   
Roman is smirking and Dean just smack his shoulder lightly.   
"I hate you." Dean just wants to smack the smirk off of Roman's face. "So much right now"   
"No you don't. "   
The rest of the way home is calmer it's just a couple of minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter, there will be another, maybe two I don't know yet, tell me if you like it! 
> 
> Big love 
> 
> S xoxo


	3. Boyfriend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suppose I can say they have sex. They make love.

The rest of the way home is calmer, it's just a couple of minutes.  
Dean just had the time to pull up his boxer and pants because, well Roman have neighbor and he don't want them to see his dick. They went inside and the situation is a little but awkward on both side, they don't want to rush this, but they also want it badly. Either of them know what to do for a while before Roman laughs and Dean can't helps but do the same. 

"Man I just touched your dick in the car and now I feel awkward and I don't know what you want, or what you feel comfortable with..." Roman try to relax a bit and he also wants to make this right so he wants Dean to be comfortable to tell him what he likes or dislikes and what he wants or not. 

"Well, I never... You know?" He blushes a bit and Roman is not sure if he really knows what Dean means and it must have shows on his face because Dean sight and shift, uncomfortable then he tried to explain. "I always gave before, I never... Had a dick in my ass. You knows? But it's not that I didn't want to or that it turns me off, it's just it never happened before and I never... Asked for it so...yeah." Dean talks a lot and Roman just stays stuck on the part were Dean said he never had a dick in his ass. 

"Well, if you're not comfortable with this, we can just change the role, it isn't a big deal I just wants you to be comfortable and like this. We have the rest of our life for that. Just go with what you are comfortable with."  
Roman said all this and he don't know why, but the more they talk about it, he feels better, maybe it's because he likes that Dean is comfortable enough to tell him things like that or it's just his voice that calms him. When Roman looks at Dean again he is red and is mouth is hanging open. 

 

"W-what did you just-...say?" He seems excited for a second and Roman thought it was the fact that he let him the choice.  
"I said just go with what you are comfortable with?"  
"No! No, before that just before that you said-"  
"That we had the rest of our life for that. Oh my... That was-... Was it too much for you? I can't take that back can I? Shit I'm sorry it ju-"  
Dean kissed him chastely and smiled brightly.  
"It's okay, don't take it back, please."  
And weirdly enough that's how they started to make out. They kissed in the living room for a good ten minutes, hands starting to explore the other and pieces of clothes getting removed. Dean's jacket was the first thing off then Roman's shirt and Dean's hand were tracing every form and muscle they could reach from his back to his front. Roman just took the time to take off Dean shirt before asking for the bedroom. 

"You know I would like to try every surface of this house with you, but I think we should go to the bedroom for now at least."  
"Yeah, yeah right." Dean said while Roman was taking Dean in his arms, hands on Dean's ass, Dean's legs around his hips. They both make it to the room with some stop here and there to make out in the stairs and against a wall. Once they finally made it to the room, Roman gently placed Dean on the bed looking at him, shirtless and panting, his lips red and shiny from the kiss. Dean is doing the same thing, they are in a pretty similar state, except Roman's hair are more messy than Dean's. Roman touched Dean chest and belly, stopping at the waistband of his jeans to look at him and ask for permission, Dean nod and Roman pull off Dean's pant. He then touches Dean's dick softly through his underwear and looks at Dean's face looking for any sign of panic or regrets, but shit Dean face is just pleasure and desire. Breathless sound escaping his mouth, his pure blue eyes now dark, he his looking right at Roman and he push his hips up giving the permission to remove his boxer. Roman does it and just after that Dean changes their position to be on top, when he talks his voice is deep and rough and it turns Roman on. 

"Why are you still wearing so much clothes." He formulates it as a question, but he is clearly not waiting for an answer, starting to slowly removes Roman's jeans leaving him time to stop him if he wants, but Roman let him do it and Dean takes this as his permission to pull them out of the equation. Dean looks at Roman a bit nervous and Roman smiles at him softly, put his hands on each side of Dean's face and pull him towards his own face for kiss.  
"Remember, do only what you are comfortable with." Roman says gently and he can sees Dean relaxes. Then he takes a big inspiration and sight letting all the tension off his body. He kisses Roman's neck, making him shivering and Dean smiles against Roman's neck, nibbling on the skin there making Roman pants. 

"You like when someone kisses your neck?" Dean asks lips brushing against the skin, Roman's hand slide in his hair keeping him here.  
"Like when you do it." He says and his voice is deeper than normal, his breathing a bit faster, Dean likes it. He leaves another hickey on Roman's throat and then kisses his way down Roman's body. When he kisses Roman's clothed dick he hear Roman gasps and he little breathless 'fuck' escape his mouth and Dean feels so smug and proud he almost smirks, but succeeded not to and just kisses the same place once more. He looks up to see the face of Roman, seeing his chest rise and fall quickly. Roman's breath is ragged, his eyes are glazed and when he sees Dean looking at him a moan makes it way out of his mouth and Dean loves the sound. After a bit more teasing on Roman's dick he finally removes the underwear and licks a strip on Roman's inner thigh, up to his balls, taking them in his mouth delicately sucking on them. Roman half-groan, half-moan and Dean likes every sound Roman makes. After leaving his balls he then directs his attention on the cock just in front of him and lick a long strip from the base up to the tips where he runs his tongue, teasing the head a bit before taking it in his mouth and sucking. Roman's hips pushes up to get more of him in Dean's mouth, but Dean's hands are on his hips pushing them back on the bed. 

"Sorry, d-don't want to...but fuck..." Roman try to explain, but the sensation are too much for him and he can't really concentrate. Dean hums taking more of Roman in his mouth and Roman can't helps the embarrassing moan that slips out of his mouth.  
"O-okay stop... Dean, Dean please, stop becauuse t-this is gonna end to faaast..." Roman takes Dean's head in his hands and pulls him up for a kiss.  
Roman is panting and Dean is as hard as Roman.  
"I want you to do it." Dean says determined.  
"What?" Roman is full of confusion and he really wants to be sure he understands everything Dean wants.  
"I want you to be on top, I know you will be gentle and go slow... I want you to do it." Roman didn't think he could be more hard than he already was, but hearing that turns him on. 

"Okay, sure, yeah everything you want. "  
"How do I... How do you want me? " Roman smiles softly placing Dean on his back and placing himself between the latter legs.  
"Just like that, so I can see you beautiful face and kiss you whenever I want." They kiss again, just a chaste one before Roman takes the lube and asks if he needs a condom or not, seems like no, so he just take the lube and plays with Dean's balls a bit before circling the rim with a lubed finger. Dean tenses a little, but Roman is quick enough and kisses Dean's neck and face, murmuring sweet thing to Dean making him relax. He pushes the finger in slowly, searching for a sign of pain or discomfort on Dean's face and when he saw one he stops to let Dean gets use to the feeling. Dean nods to Roman telling him to move, Roman listens to him and move slowly, really slowly his finger. Dean tenses a little, but soon enough relax again and Roman searches for that bundle of nerves in Dean. 

"You can... Add... A fin-GER...F-ffuck, wh-what... Do it again, more... "  
Roman knows he found it when Dean doesn't even knows what he wants or what he says. So Roman adds a finger and massage this gland, scissoring his fingers to stretches Dean and when Dean is fucking himself on his fingers and is squirming Roman adds a third fingers and stretches Dean a bit more just to be sure that the penetration isn't too painful. 

"Okay. P-please. I'm ready. I'm ready. Please. " Dean begging is way too hot for Roman and he wants it too so he lubes his dick and removes his fingers slowly. Aligning his cock, looking at Dean to be sure, he nods and Roman's slowly enters in him, waiting for Dean to tell him to continue each time he sees a sign of pain on his face and when he is completely in he waits for Dean's permission again. Then he starts to move, slowly, at first then the rhythm starts to get faster and they both moan, the sound of skin against skin can be hear, with the sound of their ragged breathing. 

Roman feels like this is the best fuck he ever had in his life. Maybe it's because it isn't a one night or maybe it's because it's not a woman, but Roman think it's because it's Dean. After a while Dean feels the heat accumulating in his belly and he really doesn't want this to end, but he knows he can't do anything about it. 

"Ro, shit, Rome, I'm gon- gonna.." Dean's back arched off the bed, Roman taking his dick in his hand jerking him off quickly. "Fuck. RO-OMAN. shit.shit.shit.shit." Roman was also close and when Dean reach his orgasm, clenching his ass around Roman's cock, he is pushing over the edge just a second after Dean.  
Both of them panting and covered in a thin layer of sweat. Roman slowly move out of Dean and go to the bathroom he take a wet cloths to wash Dean's stomach and hole. When he returns Dean is still on the bed looking at him.  
"How do you feel?" Roman asks.  
"Still feel like I'm on this fluffy cloud, probably won't be the case tomorrow, but it was worthy." They both laugh and after Roman finished washing Dean and a comfortable silence fell on them till Dean breaks it. "Ro?"  
"Yeah ?"  
"I think it's time to say it now so.. I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to separe the chapter 3 in two because if I didn't I wouldn't have been able to finish it today but really I think you should be satisfied with this one, well it's and fluffy and contains sex so yeah... Anyway just leave a comment if you liked it or even if you don't just tell me what you want me to change I like to know what you think. 
> 
> PS: sorry for all the mistakes I didn't take the time to correct like I usually do. 
> 
>  
> 
> Big love 
> 
> S xoxo


	4. Big new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Roman have a big question for Joelle.

"I think it's time to say it now so.. I love you."  
"Do you really mean this or is it just because you think you should say it?"  
" I mean this for a while, just think it's a good time to say it...is it a bad time or something?"  
"No, no, no, no. It's not a bad time I just wanted to make sure you didn't say that without meaning it. I love you too Dean so much."  
They cuddled for the rest of the night, talking about anything and everything that went to their mind till they felt asleep. The next morning when Dean woke up Roman was just next to him and he was still asleep. He turned slowly, oh man he was right when he said he would feel it today, a groan of pain escaping his lips. Roman woke up seeing Dean pained face. 

"Oh my god Dean, I'm sorry, I should have been more gentle and fuck just let me I'll bring you painkiller and a hot pad. Oh my god I'm so sorry."  
Roman moved so fast that the he kicked Dean's leg and when he bent down to check it out he head butted Dean right on the nose.  
"Aarg. Man you so aren't a morning person. Go back to bed and don't move."  
Dean said holding his nose, glaring at him.  
"Oh my god Dean let me see just, fuck I swear I'm not like that usually! Are you okay? Shit Dean did I break your nose? "  
Roman felt so guilty and just wanted to help Dean with something and Dean just wanted to go back to sleep with painkiller and a hot pad.  
"Just bring me the painkiller and that hot pad and no you didn't break my nose it's okay stop panicking."  
Roman went to the bathroom bringing the painkiller with a glass of water. Giving them both to Dean before going back to search the hot pad. When he returned into the bedroom Dean was getting up slowly and his nose was a bit red and swelled but nothing to be worried about. Curiously, Roman found out that he was probably looking at Dean fondly and that he probably looked like an idiot because even if Dean is grumpy he still loves him with all his heart, in a way it scares him a lot because well, of course it's a bit scary to know that someone has the power to crush you completely, but he hope with all his might that Dean feels the same. 

After the terrible start Roman thought it couldn't be worst, so he made breakfast and putted it on the living room table and looked at Dean hoping that Dean wasn't mad at him. When Dean smiled at him Roman smiled back and went back to the kitchen to take his own plate. He sat just beside Dean that was eating like a pig. 

"Do you need anything else? Or do you want more food? You seem hungry. "  
Dean stopped stuffing his mouth and turned towards Roman his mouth still full of pancake and whipped cream with strawberry jelly on his chin. "Whut?"  
Roman laughed at Dean. "You have... There is... On your chin."  
Dean touched his chin with his finger then looked at them. "Oh my goad. I'm groass. Sorry for that." He said still around a mouth full of pancake. Roman had no idea what was coming next till he felt sticky finger on his cheek.  
"What the?" Then he saw Dean's finger full of whipped cream and jelly on his cheek. "You didn't just..."  
"I did. What are you going to do about it Roman?" He looked so childish, so cute his eyes were bright and full of sparks. Roman smiled stupidly before cupping Dean's face with one hand reducing the distance between them till Dean's eyes closed. He then took his pancake and smashed it gently, well his nose was still sensitive, on Dean's face. Dean made a small sound in indignation. The pancake was slowly removed from Dean's face and he swiped the topping off of his eyes. 

"I was expecting a kiss, not your pancake, but well, now I have the pleasure to do this." The second after that, he kissed Roman sharing the topping with him. Roman had filling on his cheeks, his nose and chin and in his beard and hair. After the kiss they both laughed till a knock on the door was heard.

 

"Wait a second, would you, I will just open the door. " Dean opened his mouth to tell something, but Roman was already in front of the door. Once he was opening the door he remembered that his face was covered in pancake topping.  
"Daddy, why do you have jelly and whipped cream on your face?"  
"Oh god. Joelle. Uh. Let met just- wait a second..." 

Galina and Joelle were on the porch. He ran to the living room panic on his face. " Dean, fuck. Can you..."  
"Let me guess, you want me to hide?"  
"What? No, just put pants and a shirt? "  
"Oh, yeah, sure" Dean got up, as quickly as he can and went upstair to put some clothes on. While Roman was going back to the door, face still dirty.  
He makes them enter and they both got in. 

"Real mature, playing with food, Roman." Galina says and to Roman's ears it's like someone is scratching a plate with is fork.  
"Yeah, well at least I have some fun." Dean choses this time to come back.  
"Oh, god. Bad timing." Roman heard him say. Joelle smiles and runs to hug Dean.  
"Dean! You played with food with my dad?"  
"Uh, yeah well, sometime it happens, but we shouldn't have, we will have to talk about something later okay? Why don't you bring your bag in your room Jojo? "  
"Yeah okay! "  
"So, you really fuck him now."  
"I don't 'fuck' him, he is my boyfriend, Joelle is okay with him and now if you don't have something more important to say, then I will ask you to get of my house."  
Galina glares at Roman then at Dean, turns around."I will get her back."  
"Yeah, get out." As soon as she is out Roman closes the door and looks at Dean. "I am so sorry for that."  
"Hey it's okay, it happens, you don't need to apologize for her." Dean smiles softly. "Anyway we have something to say to Joelle and you have to wash your face and hair, because it's going to be really nasty." 

Roman laughs at the comment then he kisses Dean on the lips again and smirks.  
"Looks like you will have to wash your face too..."  
"Yeah, we will have to do this quickly because I really want to say the good new to Joelle."  
They both smile like idiot and goes in the bathroom washing their face and laughing together when one of them splash the other. They seem to be 5 years old again and deep inside them they are happy because it's been a long time since both of them felt free to be childish. After they are done they are a bit wet, but they don't care one bit. Joelle is still in her room, she is drawing. When both Roman and Dean enter her room, she turns around and looks at them waiting for one or the other to talk. 

"Baby girl, we need to talk to you, it's important for me that you understand and agree to this okay ? I want you to be honest."  
She seems a little nervous and looks at Dean, he seems a little uncomfortable too. What if she changed her mind and doesn't want him to be here anymore?  
"Okay, what is it?"  
"You remember when you said that you wanted Dean as your new daddy right?" Roman asks her and she nods. "Me and Dean talked and we decided to officially be together, so he could be my boyfriend, but we want to make sure you are okay with that so..."  
Roman looks at Dean and Dean looks suddenly very nervous, but Roman is too because Joelle doesn't have a reaction.  
"Joelle, do you give me your permission to date your dad?"  
Joelle's eyes are suddenly full of tears and she gets up to hug Dean, when he hears her sniff Dean bent down and take her in his arms. "Hey, Jojo, what's wrong?"  
"You are really both jerks I want this for months. Of course I give you my permission." She is crying of happiness Dean realize.  
"Oh god." He hugs her tightly and sighs loudly, now more comfortable. When Dean feels something wet on his cheeks he realize that he is crying too, he his crying of joy. 

 

Roman hold them both and they all laugh feeling freer now.  
"What about we all stop crying and go eat somewhere? Pizza sound good to you? " Roman looks at them and they both nods, Dean's thumb swiping off Jojo's tears and his and when they smile their eyes are so bright Roman thinks he sees stars in them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you liked it, it is not the last one I'm writing what should be the last chapter and well I'll probably post it tomorrow. Tell me what you think! 
> 
> I love you all 
> 
>  
> 
> S xoxox


	5. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Roman meet trouble in paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that this one was the last chapter, but thing changed and it seems like I lied. I totally agree with the fact that it wasn't a productive day...Anyway, I hope you will read this one and the next and like them both! 
> 
>  
> 
> Big love 
> 
> S xoxox

Roman, Joelle and Dean had their good time, really almost just good time, but there is some bad time along the way from then to now. They're good time like the first day as boyfriend with Joelle, they ate pizza and talked, laughing. Bad time like the first fight between Roman and Dean, because they couldn't see each other and Roman kept going out with his friends. This fight had been the worst, Joelle had been the one to stop it because she was sad to see them fight. 

 

It's been four years since then and they still love each other like day one. Maybe it's because they are like kids when they are together, or the fact that they have a diversified sex life, they didn't know, but they were happy like this. 

They act like kids like when they went shopping and saw that pet shop and were about to buy a puppy, before Joelle remembered them that she was allergic to it. They had been pouting for all they after that. Or their sex life like that one time Dean wanted to cuff Roman and they broke the bed. 

But still in those four years, Dean had never met Roman parents. Dean's father was dead, but as soon as Dean's mom had learn the new she was planning to meet Joelle and Roman. Roman absolutely loved Dean's mom the first time he met her. The feeling was mutual and well Joelle wanted to her sometime, she liked her very much too even if sometime she said that her grandma was a bit too protective, she was now 11. 

Dean hadn't meet Roman's parents because he was too nervous and always got sick or an event had happened and they had to decline, till tonight. Roman wanted him to meet them and Dean couldn't help but feels anxious about it. Roman had tried to calm him down, but fuck he couldn't calm the fuck down. 

"Dean, babe, don't stress with this, it's better with my dad for a while you know and I'm sure they will love you. "   
"Yes, but what if they don't? "   
"Babe we are together for more four years, do you really think I care if they love you or not? It will never change a thing."   
"Okay.."   
Dean sight, but he is still tensed as hell. When they are all ready they go to the car and Roman feels Dean's hand shaking in his. 

"Babe, you are shaking. You know if you really don't want to do this you can just stay home, don't push yourself to do something..."   
"No I'm fine I'm just a bit cold or something."   
Roman looks at Dean, knowing it's a lie, but he don't want to fight so he let it to Dean.   
"Okay, if you say so"  
Joelle is already in the car, listening to some music on her tablet and when Roman and Dean get in the car she smiles softly at Dean, trying to reassure him. Dean feels like he is going to hell right now. He can feels his lungs, they are burning and he feels himself shaking he don't know what's happening with his body, his vision he blurred and he is crying. He feels like he don't know how to breath anymore, he hear Roman calls his name and he looks at him, feeling anxiety eats him entirely, he sees the worry on Roman's face and it doesn't help. He try to calm down, but his body just don't want to. When Dean feels Roman hands on his cheeks he realizes the car is parked in front of a house and even if he doesn't know if this is Roman parents' house his panic double. Roman his saying his name gently, extending a hand through the dark in Dean's mind, Dean really wants to take it. 

"Dean, Dean just breath. I want you to listen to me, breath with me. I know it's not easy, but please breath with me."   
Dean try he really try and his body seem to calm a bit.   
"Listen to my voice, you remember, you and Joelle always say that it helps you both to sleep when I talk. Now I just want you to stay with me. Dean, babe, breath with me. " Dean is looking Roman in the eyes and he calm a bit more, trying again to breath with Roman. His breath is shaky and quick, but after a good 10 minutes of Roman's sweet talking, he feels it becoming normal again.   
"Good, you are doing so great babe. I love you so much." Roman kisses his nose, forehead and then his mouth.  
"Thanks, I don't know what happened."   
"It's okay Dean, you had a panic attack. Everything's okay."   
Dean feels sleepy and so tired now and he doesn't even know how he will get out of the car. He his nervous again and Roman looks at him. 

"You okay?"   
"Yeah, just a little nervous."   
"Do you want to go?"  
"I swear I want to meet them it's just stressing me out."   
"What about I call my mom and ask her if they can come home ? Would you be more comfortable at home?" Roman asks and even if Dean won't say it, the tension leaving his shoulder is more than enough an answer for him.  
"Okay, I will call now. "   
As he said it he took his phone and called.   
'  
"Yeah, mom?"

"Yes, what's wrong?" 

"Would it be possible for you to come home? Dean is a bit nervous about the fact of going to your house and I think he would be more comfortable at home.."   
"Yeah, of course Honey, we'll order pizza or Chinese it's alright."  
"Okay, thanks mom, see you soon. "   
"Yeah bye"   
'   
"You can rest a bit they are coming I know you are tired sleep a bit and relax okay?"   
"Thanks Ro, I love you." Dean closed his eyes and his head was on the window. He was tired, like the panic attack had take all his energy. He felt asleep just minutes after that, the vibration of the car helping him to fall asleep. When he woke up Roman was opening the door of the car to take him home.   
"Sorry. I woke you, I wanted to take you home."   
"It's okay, I'm okay, I can go myself Ro, thanks."   
Roman frowns, looking at Dean.   
"We need to talk Dean, why don't you talk to me?"   
Dean moves a bit, like he is uncomfortable.   
"I... I just I don't want to bother you and... And I don't know okay? I don't want to fight Ro."   
"Dean, babe, I love you more than anything, you will never bother me, particularly if it's because you want to talk about how you feel."   
Roman looks so serious that Dean feels the tears in his eyes, he looks down ashamed. Roman put his finger under his chin and forces him to look up, concerned eyes looking back at Dean. "Babe, what's wrong? Talk to me please..."   
"Rome, I.... I just, you are so, so kind and caring and sometimes it's irresistible. I just, I really want to meet them, but I feel like a complete idiot, I just I feel like I can't do anything correctly and it's overwhelming. I just... Sometime I just don't understand why you are with me, why you care, why you love me... I feel that I am not worthy enough for you, I am so fucking scare that your parents don't want me to be with you, even after four years with you, maybe it's because each fucking day, since the one that you fell in front of me, I find myself falling deeper in love with you and even if I ask myself all those questions, I am selfish and I want to keep you. I want to keep you so much Roman, you can't even imagine."   
"Dean, I don't care if my parents like you or not, I love you, this is my business, not their. You think I can't imagine how much you want to keep me? I can, trust me I can because I'm pretty sure I want to keep you as much as you want to keep me. Now to all these question, I fucking love you. Period. I don't need all these cheesy reason, I love you because it's you and that's eat. I don't feel like myself when you aren't here or when you feel bad, I like seeing you smile, I like your eyes and I love you. "   
Roman kisses Dean and guide him home, where Joelle is waiting for them. When they enter Joelle stands in front of the door and she runs toward Dean, hugging him. 

"Dean, you are more than worthy, I love you like a dad, please don't leave us. "   
Dean hugs her back and fuck. It's the first time he hears it from her. He didn't know he would felt like this, but he feels so happy inside that he doesn't care.   
"I never once planned to leave you Jojo, I swear. I love you like my daughter."  
They both are enveloped by Roman's arms. "I love you both, so much. What if we called for the pizza?"   
Joelle agrees, Dean too and they call the pizzeria, waiting for Roman's parents to arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you won't hate me too much, I love you all, see you for the next chapter! 
> 
>  
> 
> Love you all 
> 
>  
> 
> S xoxox


	6. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little family.

Dean felt a little nervous again, about meeting Roman's parents. He just wanted to be with Roman and Jojo and eat pizza while watching a movie or something like that, he didn't want any drama or stress but he knew Roman was going to be proud if he did it. They were waiting for the pizzas and Roman's parents, Dean and Joelle were putting the table while Roman was checking if the house was okay, it seemed like it because after about 5 minutes he was helping Dean -distracting Dean- with the table. Joelle was on the couch watching the TV when both the pizza and Roman's family arrived. She opened the door to her grandparents and let Roman deal with the pizzas. Once they were all in the kitchen Roman did the presentation. 

 

"Mom, Dad, this is Dean, my boyfriend." They looked at Dean while Roman was still talking." Dean, my mom Patricia and my dad Sika." They shakes hands and Dean was still shaking a bit from the stress. 

 

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you Dean." Roman's father said, but his face and his intonation didn't seem enthusiasm or happy. Patricia, smiled at Dean and looked at him, then Roman. Roman was looking at Dean with heart in his eyes, it didn't go unnoticed for Roman's mom, she saw the way Roman was looking at Dean and how he just pulled Dean toward him, like he was protecting him, she knew Roman was deeply in love with Dean. Sika on his side wasn't too happy about it. The company didn't need drama and he doesn't wants the reputation of his son being ruined for a guy. Sika never been so proud or happy about the fact that Roman was gay, he tried most of the time to keep that under the table since when woman wants to do deals with them, Roman is the one that they send because he is attractive. Man doesn't care about the fact if the guy is attractive or not, but they are more likely to accept when they don't know about Roman's sexual orientation. Now if this relation really became serious Sika would have a bit more difficulties to hide this fact. Roman frowned at his father, but Joelle asked for pizza and they all agreed.   
Patricia looked at her husband and frowned at him too, trying to tell him to be more happy for his son. It didn't worked too well. 

The diner went well, they weren't talking too much either, sometimes Joelle or Patricia would say something but then after that it was more quiet. Dean felt a knot in his belly, he was too nervous to eat and after 3 bites of his pizza he just stopped to eat, his hands were starting to shake again. Patricia smiled at him though and Dean smiled back, Roman's hands went on his thigh and he looked at him and then at his plate, with a questioning look.   
"You okay babe?" He asked quietly, Dean nodded and smiled a bit to reassure Roman, but his eyes were still full of concern. Sika was eating, sometime answering to Joelle or his wife, but other than that, he frowned most of the time and it was intimidating Dean. When they all finished to eat they stayed at the table and were all listening to Joelle, she was telling a story about school and while everyone was distracted Roman took Dean's hand and pulled it till Dean looked at him.   
"Want to help me with the plate?"   
"Oh, yeah, sure." Dean and Roman got up and took the plates, fork and knife in the kitchen. When they were both alone into the kitchen Roman let his hands go to Dean's hips and whispered in his ears. 

"You did so good tonight babe, I'm so proud of you, but I know something is wrong."   
"Your dad is not happy, he doesn't like me."   
"My dad doesn't like the fact that you are a man. It's not you Dean, I promise."   
"Okay, if you say so..."   
They both return at the table, holding hands and they sat listening to Sika and Patricia's laugh about something Joelle said. When the older man saw them arrive he stopped and frowned. Her wife kicked him under the table, but her son looked at her frowning.   
"Sorry Ro." She said looking at him. Roman smiled and nodded.   
"Hey mom, dad you know it was a long day and like I said earlier Dean didn't felt too well and I'm tired too, Joelle have to go to sleep so... We will see you soon?" Roman's mom smiled. 

"Of course, Ro, we don't want to bother you more than that!" She went to Joelle and said good bye and good night then she went to Roman and Dean and hugged them both. Her father said bye to Joelle and Roman completely ignoring Dean.   
"Don't worry about him, he's just grumpy, nothing against you." She before going out.   
Joelle went to the bathroom to shower, brush her teeth and prepare herself to sleep. Roman looked at Dean a bit sad.   
"I'm sorry for my dad, I thought he would be over it by now, but it seems like he still didn't get over it..."   
"It's okay Ro I just... It's just you sure that it's just that?"   
"Yes Dean I swear. "   
They kissed and watched TV a bit before going to bed also. After this meeting with Roman's parents, Dean felt like something was wrong. Roman was more and Kore distant, he worked more, he had less and less time for him and Dean thought for a while that Roman wanted to leave him. To Sika's happiness, Roman was working more and more and he accepted to work whenever his dad asked him. Sika thought that it was finally over, that Roman wanted to end the thing. Joelle was a bit sad too because she had less time with her father too and one night she asked for Dean to come in her room. She wanted to talk. 

He knocked on the door, hearing a small 'come in'. He came into the room and sat at the end of the bed.   
"What's wrong princess?"   
"I wanted to ask you something. "   
"Yeah, what do you want to know Jojo?"   
"Do you think dad still likes us? I mean he doesn't come home too often and he works all the time, I just... I want him to take days off to be with us sometimes... Do you think we are annoying him?" Her little face was sad and tears were in his eyes.   
"Oh baby, no your dad loves you more than anything, he just... I think he needs to work more because that way he can buy you more clothes and things. I know it is nothing about you Jojo."   
"You sure?"   
Dean hugged her tightly. "Yes."   
She went to sleep and when Roman arrived at home Dean was waiting for him.   
"Ro, we need to talk, I think you should... I think you should take a day off and be with Joelle a bit, she misses you a lot." Dean looked at Roman and he was smiling widely. "What? Why are you smiling like that?"   
I have the weekend off, I thought we could do something me, you and Joelle... Maybe going to the zoo or amusement park? "   
"Yeah, I think she would like that it's a good idea."  
After that they both went to bed and when Dean kissed Roman's neck, he turned around and told Dean he wasn't in the mood. Doubt was rising in Dean's mind and it was like that till the weekend. They still had sex, but sometime Roman would just push Dean away. When the weekend finally arrived Roman was all smile and Joelle too, so Dean pushed this away and smiled. After the zoo they went to a restaurant and Roman seemed nervous and Joelle was so happy that Dean didn't know what to think.   
"You okay Ro?" Roman looked at him, surprised, just like if he was in his head.   
"Oh, uh, yeah I just... I need to do something before we eat... Can you wait with Joelle?"   
"Uh, yeah... We will check what we want to..." But Roman was already walking away so Dean left and went to the table with Joelle. She was smiling.  
"You happy? Dad finally took the time to be with us!"   
Dean smiled, but he couldn't help but be a bit sad. "Yeah, it's awesome Jojo!"   
After looking at the menu they talked a bit about joelle's week. Roman came back and his nervousness was more noticed.   
"You okay dad?"   
"Yeah, yeah, just in my head a bit. What did you chose?"   
They both told him and the conversation went well, the waiter went to take their order, smiling widely at Roman. After that everything went too fast for Dean to register what was happening. Joelle asked to go check the dessert and she asked for Dean to go with her. Roman frowned, but let them go. For a while they checked and pointed at what they would like to eat. When they both returned to the table Roman wasn't there so they both took a seat and waited when Roman went back, he had roses and he went directly toward Dean. Dean's eyes were wide.   
"Roman. What are you.. What the fuck is going on?"   
"Dean, it's been four years and more that we share our lives and you always been so good with Joelle, you make me so happy, I love you more and more each day you make my girl happy so I want you to be in our life for a long long time. So Dean Ambrose..."   
"Dad, you have to go on one knee."   
"Yeah, right sorry Jojo." He said while going on one knee."Dean Ambrose, would you please, marry me and make me and Jojo the happiest person in the world?"   
Dean couldn't help but look at Joelle. His mouth was hanging open and he didn't know if he should cry, laugh or both.   
"What... Is this a joke?"   
Roman laughed. "No it isn't and can you please give me an answer because I'm starting to get nervous an I feel like i'm going to die from a heart attack."   
"Oh, yeah sorry. Of course yes. Roman god. Yes." Dean could feels his eyes watering and Roman took him in a tight hug.   
"I love you so much baby."   
"I love you too Ro."   
Roman took Dean's left hand and slide the ring on his finger. Dean looked at him and they kissed. Joelle was smiling and she took a picture.   
When Roman and Dean broke the kiss Dean was still crying, but his face was illuminated by a big smile. Joelle was so proud because she was the one that pulled them together. Dean couldn't be more happy because that was what he always wanted to have, a small happy family. 

"I thought you were cheating on me... Because you were working late and more distant..."   
"In fact.. I was working more because I was thinking about you know taking some vacancy so I saved some money. I would never cheat on you. God. "   
"And the best is that I'm going to my mom for the week so you can do what you want!"   
This is how Joelle found her new daddy and how Roman was a new man too, this is how they made their little family. Sure they had some fight, some down and some moment where they wanted to kill the other, but this was nothing compared to all the good moment, to the memories they shared and the laughs they had. Sika wasn't happy by this fact, but Roman proved to him each day that his sexuality had nothing to do with his job and finally sika had understand that no matter what he did, he couldn't separate them. Finally, after two years of being married, they decided to adopt another kid. A kid that both of them and Joelle loved deeply. This kid couldn't be in a better family. At least that's what their friends would say when they go for a visit. Their little family happy, proud, their house full of happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked it, sorry of it took longer to finish than what I thought, I was working on others things at the same time and it should be out soon! Thank you all for your support and tell me if you liked it! Sorry for the end, I didn't really know how to finish it...
> 
> Sorry for all the mistakes again! 
> 
> Love 
> 
> xoxox
> 
> S

**Author's Note:**

> It won't end like that I'm already writing the next chapter, I just wanted to post it now. The next chapter will probably be finish tonight if not, tomorrow. Hope you like it! Leave a comment if you liked it! 
> 
> Big love
> 
> S xoxo


End file.
